The Rival 2: Unshackle
by Stefano Fred Batoarung
Summary: Racing from San Francisco to New York is impossible, will Ritsu win to take 25.000.000 stakes?.


**Well, This is inspirate of Need for Speed: The Run, first think i need probably I set Yui Hirasawa as main character, but annoyingly Yui had already set as main character in Need for Speed Most Wanted K-ON! Series that i worked it out, so I decide take Ritsu as main character to replace Jackson "Jack" Rourke which set up, oh yeah, I doesn't ownK-On! & even Need for Speed: The Run, K-On! Owned by Kakifly while Need for Speed: The Run owned by Electronic art & Black Box, all lisenced car are beyond to their respective owner.**

* * *

Chapter 1

This is just beginning

Vroommmm…

Chicago, Illinois, United States of America.

12:35 Night.

Unknown, Unknown.

-Mob are closing in.-

In one of tunnel in Chicago, there a street racing activity, then zoomed into Orange Dodge Challenger SRT8 which the driver was Tainaka Ritsu, then after they exit the tunnel, Ritsu try to overtaking two Porsche 911 Turbo (930) 3.3.

"Wew, 5.0 miles again" said Ritsu herself as she stepped the gas pedal in full which the speed of her Challenger is 230MPH which overtaking white Porsche 911 Turbo (930) 3.3, "Ok, keep it up Challenger" said Ritsu herself, then suddenly a black Porsche Cayenne came from right & slam Ritsu Challenger causing Ritsu has trown out from her Challenger, then she stand up & running into building while a Chicago Mob run after her, "She out from car, grab'em!" said one of Mob as he trying to chasing Ritsu, after she react of rooftop, she jump into another building as the Helicopter who control by Mob appeared.

After she land on another Building, the copter start firing Machine Gun but Ritsu run very fast which not able to kill her, then she jump & landed in roof an sliding into ground, but Ritsu grab a stair & landed into behind of dumbster.

'Wew, that was close' thought Ritsu herself, then a sound of police siren could hear, Ritsu see that a Police are here to patrol area, "Ohh Shit" said Ritsu herself, "Check who has firing a gun" said one of officer, "You Go it" replied another officer, then Ritsu out from cover from behind & begin kick a cop which make he fell into ground & take a police car, "Hey!, hey!, freeze police!, get out of car!" said uninjured cop, but Ritsu has launch that cop car & trying escape Chicago as a helicopter firing a machine gun into cop car that driven by Ritsu.

"Aw!, son of….!" Said Ritsu as she trying escape from helicopter attack, "This is Charlie 4, i under attack." said Ritsu to HQ, "Ok, what the suspect that attack you?" replied HQ, "It's a black civilian Helicopter" said Ritsu, "Ok, backup will arrived E.T.A 30 Minutes" answerd HQ, then HQ close the call, "Ahh god" said Ritsu herself, then when she enter a busy street with helicopter still chasing, the helicopter blow a moving civilian car which instantly killing civilian who was in that car, "What the Hell!" said Ritsu herself as try to escape from gunfire, then they continue into Railway, "Ok, this HQ, where are you now?" said HQ, "In Railway, the Helicopter still chasing me" replied Ritsu, "Ok, standby, 25 minutes backup will here as soon as possible" said HQ as HQ cut the call, "Ahh shit" said Ritsu herself, after back to road, the helicopter shooting tanker which block the road, then Ritsu slamming brake hard cause her car out of road & landed into railway in upside down.

"Awww..., that really hurt" said Ritsu, then she cut the seatbelt, then she noticed a train coming throught, "Ahh shit" said Ritsu, then she kick window until broken she able out, but after she begin run the train crashed into that car.

Ritsu House, Shige, Tokyo, Japan.

06:14 morning.

Sunday, November 15.

Ritsu woke up, "Aagghhh, it's that a dream?" said Ritsu herself, then her cellphone heard which there a call, then Ritsu hang it, "Yeah, hello?" said Ritsu, "This is Yui-chan, what your dream?" said Yui, "Very bad, my dream was i race again Porsche in Chicago at night, but then a strange looking SUV hit my car & forcing me out, then I run into Building, suddenly, a black helicopter try to kill me, so I landed behind dumbster & I saw a police car, I steal it & use to escape from helicopter, but when I in Road next to Railway, the Helicopter blowing the tanker & force me into railway, then I saw Train coming trought, I try escape, then, when I ready to run, the train crash that car, so that was my dream here" replied Ritsu, "You?", "Me was very bad, my dream was at Zombie apocalypse & I only survivor in that city" said Yui, "Probably I more bad than you, you're chasing by Zombie, I was chasing by mob & helicopter armed with Machine Gun" said Ritsu.

* * *

**Well, it's here so well, Need for Speed: The Run are more dramatic than Left 4 Dead 2, the different is Need for Speed: The Run are race game with renegade cop, while Left 4 Dead 2 is zombie game that you taking role as survivor, many people that Left 4 Dead 2 crossover with K-On! Are perfect, but for me the perfect crossover for K-On! Are Need for Speed, so this is chapter 1, see you next time.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG.**


End file.
